fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Read My Lips
|season=2 |number=8 |image=File:Read My Lips title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 25, 1988 |writer=Peter Lauterman Angelo Stea |director=Francis Delia |previous=Wax Magic |next=13 O'Clock }} "Read My Lips" is the eighth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An old friend of Micki's is about to marry a ventriloquist, whose sharp-humored dummy does not approve. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Batman: The Animated Series'' episode of the same title. Quotes Cursed Antique Adolf Hitler's pink silk boutonniere that brings a ventriloquist's dummy to life and compels people (Billy Drago, John Byner) to kill. Villains and Fates Edgar van Horne, driven insane and locked up in a mental institution, and Travis Plunkett, stabbed to death by the dummy. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Billy Drago as Edgar Van Horne *John Byner as Travis Pluckett *Linda Griffiths as Gabrielle *Ed Gale as Oscar *Roger Montgomery as Doorman *Chas Lawther as Bernie Bell *Carole Galloway as Psychiatrist *Danny Mann as the Voice of Oscar *Robert McKenna as Minister *Yank Azman as Manager Sam *Tedd Dillon as Tough Guy Episode Crew *Directed by Francis Delia *Written by Peter Lauterman and Angelo Stea *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Dennis Curcio - Special Makeup Effects *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Rita Picard - First Assistant Director Art Department *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *Lee Wildgen - Property Master Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Ralph Chiaravalloti - Sound Editor *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583328/ Read My Lips] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes